After
by thewritevoice
Summary: Boomer wakes up with his mistake. His mistake in the form of the girl. His enemy.
1. Chapter 1

"Fuck," was all Boomer said when he looked at the girl next to him. He had really done it this time. He just _had_ to have _his_ way; and now he was screwed. No pun intended.

"Fuck is right." Said a soft voice that could make him melt. God, why did it have to be her? "Did we-?"

"Yeah."

"Well fuck," She flopped her head on his pillow. "I need a cigarette," She got up and wrapped her shawl around her arms.

"You smoke?" He asked as she dug through her purse. "Isn't that something you shouldn't be doing?"

She laughed, "you don't know me."

That statement hit him. He thought he loved her, he truly did. But were lust and love the same thing in his case? He wanted her, hell, he craved her. Was it love or lust? Were they Romeo and Juliet of Townsville? The were enemies for god's sake, and yet he loved her. He wondered if it was idea of loving her he loved or the fact he couldn't have her was the feeling of love. He wondered a lot of things.

"Agree to disagree," was all he could muster.

"Name my favorite color" She put the cigarette in her mouth. "Got a light?"

"Blue and no because I don't smoke." He guessed and hoped for the best.

"You still don't know me." She sighed.

''I want to."

She laughed, "my sisters don't even know me. They think I so innocent, but I'm not. We are killing each Boom', slowly and surely we are. And you know what the funny part is," she took the cigarette out of her mouth, "we love it." It 's the thrill of dying as I call it." She rolled the cigarette between her nimble fingers. "We think we know each but we don't. We think we are in love but we're not. We're so fucking stupid you know that."

She was cut off by the door opening.


	2. Chapter 2

Butch and Brick walked into their younger brother's apartment. They weren't paying attention as Butch said "Hey Boom we got-"

The two boys stopped when they saw Boomer in his boxers and the girl in her undergarments and shawl. "What is _she_ doing here?!" The oldest, Brick shouted.

"I have no fucking clue." She answered with the cigarette hanging between her lips. "Got a light?" She took it out of her mouth and held it to the other boys. Butch knocked the cigarette out of her hand, "now that was just cold. " She crossed her arms over her well developed chest, then reached into her purse and pulled out another one. This time Brick put his hand out and the flame danced across his palm. She brought her cigarette to the lively flame then to her mouth. She took a hit then said, "thanks. I'll take this outside."

She rose from her sitting position on Boomer's bed and exited to the balcony with Brick in tow. While Butch began to scold his younger brother.

* * *

"Boomer how could you be so stupid?" The green eyed and raven haired boy scolded. Boomer just looked down at his feet. "I mean I'd expect this from me and little bit of Brick but not you, you're so _innocent_!" Butch threw this hands in the air in annoyance.

This remark made Boomer's Chemical X tainted blood boil. It wasn't _his_ fault he was 'innocent', his brothers just didn't want to taint him. "So this is my fault?" He stood, towering his senior. "I don't know what happened!"

"You don't ever think!" Butch yelled exasperated.

"Look who's talking." Boomer rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm talking Boom, so listen. What. Were. You. Thinking?"

"I. Don't. Remember!" The youngest yelled in anger.

"Well, _clearly_ you weren't."


	3. Chapter 3

Brick followed the girl out to the balcony. He had to admit he was staring at her butt. He wasn't proud. But, damn, she was hot. Her smooth shin, curvyness, her slim waist, she had the right body for a girl.

"Go ahead," she took a puff, "lecture me." She waited for the string of words to attack her but they never came.

"I'm mad." Was all the red head could muster. For some reason he wasn't that mad at her or his brother. He wasn't even _that_ mad.

"And," she flicked her cigarette, "you have every right to be."

"True."

She inhaled the toxic stick, "go ahead."

Brick shoved his hands in his pocket, "I'm a little mad you seduced him, yes. But I'm more mad at the fact he let you seduce him."

"All is fair in love and war."

The two were silent for a minute. They both wondered if the other was going to attack. Brick had a good reason to hate her and she could have a plan forming. Neither one thought they had a good reason to attack.

She blew a ring of smoke, "I'm surprised you're not blasting me to bits." And that was the truth.

Yet, Brick _agreed_ with the girl, his _enemy._ "Like I said I'm not really mad at you."

She chuckled, a deep chuckle. "But they Rowdyruff's hate the Powerpuffs. So," she opened her arms, "hit me." Brick couldn't believe that a _Powerpuff girl_ was letting him have a free shot at herself. But, what surprised Brick the most was that he didn't take.

"I only wanna know why you slept with my brother." That was the truth. She could have any guy in Townsville after her and she chose his brother. He wondered why he wasn't that mad at the situation.

She threw her hands up in the air. He voice was slightly muffled by the cancerous stick between her lips. "I don't remember."

"What?" He took a step forward, not because he was mad, but because he was confused. She didn't waver.

"I don't know what happened." A sigh escaped her plum lips. "I can't seem to remember."

That wasn't good. If she didn't remember then who knows if Boomer did. He had a feeling Boomer would still do it to defy his brothers. But what about the girl? For all he knew she could have said no.

"Would you do it again?"

She inhaled the toxin and shrugged. She tapped her cigarette as she exhaled. "I don't know. I don't know all the facts so I can't make a judgment." At least she was honest. She tossed her cigarette into the lake beneath the balcony. "Well if that's all I just be leaving." Brick stepped aside and she let herself in.

Man, he needed a stiff drink.


End file.
